


Mr. Blue Sky - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Certain Bird is the Bane of Dean’s Existence, Also Cas’s Grace is Dwindling, Also No Case Stuff and No Hunting, Anal Sex, And Just to Shake Things Up, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), As In All the Big Bads are Gone, BMoL Took ‘Er Jerbs!, Bask in the Glorious Domesticity!, Bask!, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant Through Season 12 Episode 4, Canon Divergent, Cas is a Pretty Pretty Princess, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I know, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Now Back to the Fun Tags:, Now for Possible Triggers:, Oral Sex, Pre Jack, Referenced (But Not Depicted) Sexual Trauma During the Casifer Possession, Rimming, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2019, Thanks to the British Men of Letters, This is Rot-Your-Damn-Teeth Sweet Most of the Time, Top Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Vanilla Sex (Gasp!), We Suck for That, Which Means No Jack, Which Means No More Hunting, Yeah We Still Brought in Kaia, almost no angst, because fuck you that’s why, supernatural universe, that’s right, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: The British Men of Letters had done a pretty thorough job ridding the world of monsters. With Sam already out of the life, living with Eileen in California, Dean and Cas are faced with a new predicament. What to do with the rest of their lives?Clearly the only logical option was to try out the apple pie life thing as two best friends, right?[Part of the SPN Canon Big Bang 2019]





	Mr. Blue Sky - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts), [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).

> My art, inspired by **["Mr. Blue Sky"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077693)** by [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei) & [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock)

Another day, another artpost! This time for the wonderful story "Mr. Blue Sky" by the equally wonderful [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei) & [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock). Any, Frankie, it was a blast to work with you two, and I really hope we meet again at a bang! *padahugs*

And now - on with the show! Enjoy!

** Cover: **

[](http://imgbox.com/kQsIjBNa)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/a3/Tobqz0Ft_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/43/91/R2DwzBAr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/ae/fj1Ls8Ea_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8f/3a/QEg9Meun_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/9b/3LsAIvkD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/fa/DMoo8DC3_o.jpg)

** Scene Pics: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/62/17/dGgBNPFX_o.png)   
_Chapter 1_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/72/mBarl3u2_o.jpg)   
_Chapter 2_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/a7/vGGg19d8_o.jpg)   
_Chapter 4_

** Divider: **

[](http://imgbox.com/ycWo98PA)

** End Pic: **

[](http://imgbox.com/Qn2NmAd5)

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/uzRIFvEr) [](http://imgbox.com/l5bDJZlx) [](http://imgbox.com/o2Nm2fPm) [](http://imgbox.com/T6SCw3Qy) [](http://imgbox.com/9kLxx6Ki) [](http://imgbox.com/oZHtLOOk)

** Notes: **

** _Images:_ **

all via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title/Credits/Chapter Headers:_ [High Destiny](https://www.dafont.com/high-destiny.font)

_Names/End Pic/Scene Pics:_ [Legilature](https://www.dafont.com/legilature.font)

_Shop name on Business Card CH1:_ [Diverplate](https://www.dafont.com/diverplate.font)

** That's it! Now please head over to the story and leave my lovely authors lots of love!! **


End file.
